thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eileen Shade
Eileen Shade is a tribute made by Annamisasa. She has been updated once and is now considered finished. The un-updated version of her has been in around 4 finished games, yet has never ranked higher than 5th place. Information Name: Eileen Shade Age: 17 District: 7 Gender: Female Appearance: Eileen's not beautiful but not ugly either. She has a bit of a "I-don't-care" look, letting her hair have it's own life and not really taking care of her skin or caring for her cloth. It is kind like her own way of rebelling against vanity of society. Also, living in the forest, it is sorta hard to take care of your hair. She's too busy trying to survive. Her hair is black and is almost alway messy as she has no means to control it. She tries to cut it with a knife blade but it's difficult so she usually just let it grow as it please and then she will gather it in a bun so that it does not annoy her. By her right eye a tiny scar is placed, as a result from her many years of abuse. Her face was knocked into an edge of the table, making a smaller hole in her skin that wouldn't go away. But it's small so not noticed that often. She has grey cold eyes, calculating and piercing. She's rather skinny, because she doesn't get much food and she stands 5'7. Height: 5'7 ' ' Backstory: Eileen lived with her mother and father in a somewhat rich region part of District 7. She had a better life than most of kids in District 7... she didn't strave, and did not have to work... Well that's what you would think... but that is wrong. Eileen was never really how her parents wanted her to be. She was adventours, rebellish and courious. She wanted to learn about the world and wasn't already the best at following the rules. Her style and attitude angered her parents but no matter how much they scold her, she wouldn't listen. So when she was six years old, her parents tried a different strategy for raising her. They slapped her when she broke the rules. Nothing that bad but painful for Eileen none the less. To see that anger in her parents eyes when all she really tried was to be herself. This changed her from a girl with a lot spunk into the more silent girl. But they never took that rebellious trait of hers away. Just silenced it. Her parents went on with it for four years. It wasn't regularly. Only when she broke the rules. Then Eileen got a plan on how to end it. She was tired. Didn't want to take the abuse anymore. Out in the public, suddenly Eileen screamed: "I hate you, both of you! I wish you die horrible painful deaths!" ''She knew that would trigger it. They beat her, in public so that everyone could see it. The peacekeepers was called and they removed her from her home to live with her mother's sister, Betthany. What the government did not know was that Betthany was insane. She could barely take care of herself, and defernetly not a child. Eileen didn't talk to her, scared for what she would do. She had gotten a new house to live in but Eileen's life was still in ruins. Eileen was starving, Betthany didn't even feed her. She had to find a way to feed herself, Eileen knew. She had no money and she knew that if she began to work, Betthany would take her money from her. So instead, she ventured into the woods. Her adventerous spirit had as a child already let her in there many times, although this was the first time she wasn't just there for fun. In the start, she was extremely careful. She would stay in the trees and never be on the ground in fear that wilddogs would attack her. The only food she would get would be the fruit and berries that grew on them. She would only eat what she knew was not posionous. Although she did get food, she knew that she only barely surviving. That she would have to go down from the trees and actually stay on the ground if she wanted to get fed. So she began to train with throwing knives and knives and got very talented with them so that she could hunt on the ground. She began to get meat on the table. She began to get better. But that ended. One day when she got home her aunt stood with a knife screamt that she should leave. It was one of her classic rushes of her insanity, making her see illutions. Making her believe that Eileen was evil. Eileen knew this would go away eventually but decided that it was to dangerous to stay. It could happen again and she could be killed. She ran away from the house and hid in the forest. At night she snuck back in and took what she needed for a camp, knives, food, bottles of water, etc, and then left her home without looking back. She chose a small glade, a place where she had never seen any wild animals and made camp. Against the odds she manage to survive at her camp and she would only leave her forrest when it was reaping day. Personality: She dosen't talk that much and no one really know that much about her. Pretty much everyone thinks she's creepy and mysterious. She's not exactly intemidating... She's not your definition of scaryness. Rather mysteriousness, vagueness... creepy. She likes it that way though. She prefers to be on her own, and she has come to love her mysterious aura. Eileen also has a sorta rebellioush trade. She likes to challenge the rules and press some buttons if she will allow herself. There's a special desire in her for exploring. The unknown intrigues her and she wants to know about almost everything, although she's careful not to show this to others. She is a person that normally thinks about her own survival first and can be quite coldhearted. May sometimes even come of as a a bit mean, not afraid to say what she means, or believes. She will tell the truth, even when it troubles others, yet lie when it benefits herself. She doesn't believe much in humanity. Hurt her, she will hurt you back, she believes in the whole "An eye for an eye"-saying. That the world is a bunch of monsters waiting to swallow you up if you show that you're afraid, which is why she tend to keep her emotions within. She is of the believe that most people either fall under the categorises of "annoying", "weak", "cocky" or "stupid". She has never met anyone who shook those believes away from her. Trust comes to her difficultly. She's sly, more than the avarage person. Eileen has a rather traitous trade too. She'll fake being loyal to anyone if it means her own survival. ''People has betrayed me. So why shouldn't I be able to betray them? Weapon of choice: Now, Eileen has gotten quite talented with weapons since she began to feet herself and live on her own. It was a nessairity for her, if she didn't hunt she would die. She didn't have acess to many weapons around her but she did have access to kitchen knives, and so she took use of that. She began praticing '''throwing knives '''so that she could hunt in the forest. At first, she was quite bad at it but she has praticed knife throwning for a very long time and is now excellent with them. After Eileen got somewhat skilled with the throwing knives she began to praice close combat '''knife '''too. This was more to protect herself against an enemy rather than to hunt. She knew that if a peacekeeper found her, they would arrest her for living out of the city boundaries. She knew she had to be ready to kill if anything like that would happen. Strengths: Exploring and living in the woods has gained Eileen quite of talents. It was a nessairity. She would have to know these skills, and failures could cause herself to strave. One of the things she learned is Trap-making. This was quite a valueable skill, as it didn't take as much energy as hunting and energy was extremely valueable having to live on your own. It took a while to learn how use the ropes, and her first traps failed but after a while she got very talented at it. Her other skill is edible plants. During her time in the forest, it's almost impossible not to learn about them. Her last skill is climbing. If she didn't know how to climb, she wouldn't be alive. When wild-dogs caught her scent, and began to chase her, the trees would be her only escape, and so, she learned climbing quite quickly. It's also a vital source of food for her and there are days where she will climb more than stay on ground. Weaknesses: Eileen's biggest weakness is her social skills. Whether this is caused by the fact that she has this expectation of people thinking of her as a creep or just the fact that she can be quite mean when she wishes for it, people tend not to be fond of her. Which is fine with her as she's not very fond of people either. Being in the forests of 7, she never learned how to swim. She never had a parent in her life who would take out their time to teach her it, and she didn't dear to jump in the lakes of the forest herself, fearing she might drown. From her perspective: "I am not gonna go into the grave, with a tomb saying: 'Drowned in a pond at the size of a kid's pool'. Lastly, because of the underfeeding and just slim body, Eileen's not very strong. Fears: Eileen wouldn't admit it but she actually has a fear of water. She has always been intrigued by it, to swim, to float around in it, as if flying. However she always knew that if she jumped into that icy water, she would drow. Like a beautiful but toxic apple, she could see it but yet, not touch it. Another one of Eileen's fears are her family. Her parents, knowing that when they'll get out of prison, they won't exactly be the happiest with her. Or Betthany, her insane aunt whom Eileen would always be a stranger to. She's scared she'll encounter of any of them or just to be faced with her past. Token: Living in a forest, Eileen had learned to be careful and well prepared. A bad move could mean starvation, and even death. Because of this, Eileen would always carry a piece of rope around her wrist, kinda like a bracelet. to set up a quick trap, defend herself or as a help while climbing something difficult. To make sure that she could carry the longest rope piece possible around her weist, she would tie the rope in a special loop, making it look kinda decorative. When she went to the reaping, she was wearing that rope-bracelet thing, knowing that if she wasn't reaped, she might need it when walking back to camp. She was reaped while wearing it, and so she kept it, as a sign of survival. Interview Strategy: Eileen will act sly, making a mysterious aura. She'll avoid any question about her past life gracefully, but lie. She knows that if she can make people curious about her past, instead of lying, saying she lived a "normal life" she can get more sponsors and the Capitol with her. If she's asked about her opinons on the games, the Capitol and it's people etc, she'll mostlikely just stay silent. She knows that saying her opinion will mostlikely make her get killed in the arena however she won't lie just to please the capitol. Bloodbath Strategy: Eileen runs with avarage speed and her strength is lacking. Because of this, she knows for a fact that spending too much time within the bloodbath or too close to the cornucopia will do her no good. Instead she'll sprint out quickly, and grap whatever she can find in the outskirts. She'll go for rope, water, or knives if she can find any. However she won't go futher in than a fourth of the entire cornucopia field. She'll leave the bloodbath early, heading from somewhere where climbing will be a strength to her - woods mostlikely, but if there are none, mountains will make do. Alliance: Eileen does not ally. People wouldn't want her around, seeing her mysterious aura, and even if they did ally with her, she would mostlikely betray them. Everyone Eileen trusted betrayed her, so why should she do anything different? People are bothersome for Eileen, she doesn't care for them and believe they're only there because people are weak and can't be alone. Games Information None yet. Gallery Eileen Reaping.png|Eileen - At the Reaping Eileen Arena.png|Eileen - In the Arena Eileen.png|Eileen - As Victor Trivia *Eileen is named after a girl in the in the Danish version of Survivor. *She was the 5th tribute I ever made and when made was the oldest tribute I had. *She was originally 18 years old. *She has never won a game, not even in her un-updated version. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 11 Category:Annamisasa's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped